encrypted notations
by heytrisha
Summary: Mungkin pada akhirnya, Okabe hanya tetap meneruskan mengamati Kurisu dari balik tabung kacanya; dan tersenyum tanpa suara.


**title**: _encrypted notations_

**genre**: romance/sci-fi

**rating**: T

.

Steins; Gate (c) Nitro + Yomi Sarachi.

**notes**: yah mungkin ini iseng dibikin karena ngeliat status kak Clarione. anyway, happy reading. :)

* * *

"Kau minum kafein terlalu banyak," Makise Kurisu menaikkan alisnya, matanya menyoroti sang peneliti yang tengah berkutat membaca sesuatu di komputernya. Jas lab yang sudah mulai kusut masih melekat di badannya, ditambah lagi dengan kertas-kertas berisi coretan notasi dan tabel yang berserakan di mejanya, membuat penampilannya sekilas tampak seperti seorang ilmuwan kacau.

Sang peneliti, Okabe Rintarou, tertawa dengan suara serak. "Hu uh. Ada masalah untukmu, Asisten?"

Sang asisten, yang saat ini tengah menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya yang terbalut kaus kaki berwarna biru pucat, menyandarkan badannya di sofa. "Sangat bermasalah bagiku. Dan oh ya, jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu," ia menghela napas pendek.

Okabe tertawa, bunyi denting dari labu Erlenmeyer yang beradu dengan spatula kaca bergema di ruangan.

"Kenapa memangnya?"

Sang gadis berambut panjang mendesah perlahan, tangannya menggenggam cangkir teh yang isinya tinggal setengah sembari mengetuk-ngetuknya dengan irama konstan. "Terlalu banyak kafein bisa memforsir jantungmu untuk berdetak lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya."

"Lalu?" Okabe mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas yang sedang ditulisinya sejenak, bunyi sesuatu yang meletup pelan terdengar di udara.

"Kandungan asam pada kopi juga bisa melukai lambungmu, Okabe Rintarou," tukas Kurisu lambat-lambat, setiap katanya diucapkan dengan penekanan penuh. Sang peneliti tersenyum.

"Aku tak meminumnya banyak-banyak, Asisten," ia melanjutkan mencatat sesuatu di kertasnya, dan menyalakan stopwatch. Sang gadis berambut panjang mendecih.

"Kau sering, tahu. Jangan memintaku untuk menambah stok kopimu lagi, oke?" Kurisu mendecakkan lidahnya, lalu menyesap tehnya tanpa suara. Di seberangnya, Okabe tertawa.

"Santailah sedikit."

Makise Kurisu mendecih. "Tidak bisa. Omong-omong, kau belum menyerahkan hasil eksperimen yang kau lakukan kemarin."

Okabe menjeda kegiatannya sebentar, cairan berwarna bening, dengan serbuk kristalin putih yang belum sepenuhnya larut di dasarnya, membias terkena cahaya lampu di tabung yang dipegangnya._ Larutan perak nitrat akan berikatan kovalen koordinasi dengan ligannya_; ia mengingat hal itu dengan baik. "Belum selesai, Asisten."

"Kapan selesainya?"

Okabe tertawa—tawanya aneh dan eksentrik, persis seperti dirinya. "Mungkin besok. Atau lusa."

Makise Kurisu menghela napas, tehnya mulai mendingin di meja. Tangannya yang tengah menggenggam cangkir teh yang isinya mulai mendingin mulai kehilangan kehangatannya perlahan; salahkan Okabe Rintarou yang tak juga memasang pemanas ruangan di laboratorium ini, dan selalu menunda untuk membelinya setiap kali Kurisu mengingatkan pemuda itu.

"Jangan membuatku menunggu."

Sang peneliti melanjutkan mengaduk larutan yang ada di labu, bunyi denting pelan bergema di ruangan. "Tidak… Asisten. Aku akan berusaha menyelesaikannya tepat waktu, hahaha."

Okabe tertawa, sementara Kurisu menghela napas dalam diam.

"Kau tahu, terkadang aku berpikir…" ia terdiam sejenak, "kalau mungkin sebaiknya aku mencoba membuat sesuatu di bidang agrikultur."

Kurisu menatap Okabe seakan sang peneliti eksentrik itu baru saja menumbuhkan pohon kelapa di rambutnya yang acak-acakan. "Agrikultur macam apa?"

Okabe menaruh tabung yang tengah dipegangnya di rak penyangga. "Mesin tanam hidroponik. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Kurisu menyesap tehnya, lalu menatap Okabe sekali lagi—seakan sang peneliti itu baru saja menumbuhkan buah manggis di rambutnya. "Seperti apa? Kurasa, bertanam hidroponik tak perlu pakai mesin."

Sang peneliti beranjak dari meja kerjanya untuk mengambil kopi yang mulai mendingin, dan menyesapnya perlahan. "Yah, yang lebih praktis. Kadar airnya sudah diset secara otomatis, mineral-mineral yang diperlukan sudah tersedia di pipa penyalur, cahaya dengan panjang gelombang P700, optimalisasi dominasi apikal…"

Makise Kurisu tersedak sejenak, tehnya mendadak terasa begitu manis dan ia bersikeras menahan tawanya. "Sudah, sudah," ia mengangkat tangannya, senyum geli tergambar di wajahnya yang setengah mengantuk. "Apa saja, terserah."

"Mungkin kita bisa menciptakan tanaman bunga yang mekar lebih cepat, Asisten," ia menambahkan, tanpa menghiraukan ekspresi Kurisu yang tengah menahan tawanya, entah kenapa.

"Kau mau bikin bisnis bunga potong untuk pernikahan, hm?" gadis berambut panjang itu menegakkan badannya, sembari menyesap tehnya perlahan. Okabe meliriknya sekilas dari balik tabung berisi cairan bening yang tengah diamatinya.

"Tidak."

"Lalu?"

Okabe tertawa, kali ini tawanya pelan dan samar—seakan ia tak ingin Kurisu mendengarnya. "Kita bisa menciptakan mawar yang tak pernah layu, Asisten. Atau sakura yang tak pernah berguguran."

(_Setelah itu, aku akan memberikannya padamu_.)

Kurisu merenggangkan badannya, kakinya yang terbalut kaus kaki berwarna biru pucat setengah menyentuh lantai. "Yang benar saja," ia menggelengkan kepalanya seraya tersenyum. "Kau tidak cocok dengan bunga-bunga, tahu," ia menyesap tehnya perlahan, sembari menyandarkan badannya di sofa.

Okabe terdiam sejenak, dalam hening mengamati Makise Kurisu yang saat ini tengah menyesap tehnya—dan berpikir kalau gadis itu tampak manis, sayangnya lingkaran hitam di matanya akhir-akhir ini sepertinya mulai bertambah tebal.

(_Tapi kau cocok dengan bunga-bunga, Asisten. Seharusnya ada satu kelopak yang menempel di rambutmu_.)

Namun sang peneliti pada akhirnya hanya kembali mengamati sang gadis dari balik tabung kacanya; berpikir betapa neutron, proton, dan elektron dari setiap atom yang menyusun tubuh gadis itu seharusnya tampak begitu stabil, begitu indah—seperti atom-atom gas mulia yang tersebar di udara.

_Makise Kurisu adalah gadis yang manis, Makise Kurisu adalah seorang gadis yang pintar, Makise Kurisu mengerti cara membaca tabel hasil penelitiannya yang ditulis dengan tulisan yang mirip akar serabut pada tumbuhan monokotil famili Aracaceae..._

_(Makise Kurisu telah bersenyawa dengan molekul-molekul yang menyusun tubuhnya—sayangnya, ia bisa saja dilempar dengan pipet ukur berisi HCl bila ia sudah mulai nekat untuk mengatakan hal itu pada sang Asistennya.)_

"Mawar putih," sang peneliti memecah keheningan, suara denting spatula yang beradu dengan dinding labu Erlenmeyer kembali terdengar pelan. "Kurasa itu cocok."

"Huh?" Kurisu mengangkat alis, menatap Okabe yang tengah mencatat sesuatu di buku catatannya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Tidak," sang peneliti tersenyum samar, menyelipkan pulpennya lagi di saku jas labnya. "Suatu hari nanti, Nona Asisten."

(_Yang tak akan pernah layu. Mawar putih cocok untukmu_.)

Kurisu menatap Okabe yang tengah menggumamkan sesuatu sembari mengamati cairan di tabung reaksinya dengan keheranan, namun tak mengatakan apa-apa. _Suka-suka dia deh, dengan mesin hidroponik— atau entah apa itu._

* * *

(_Tapi Kurisu tidak tahu, kalau di bawah mejanya, Okabe menyimpan kamus floriagrafi yang kini setengah terbuka; bab mawar ditandai dengan kertas lakmus yang berbau cairan hydrangea segar._)

* * *

**.**

**.**

FIN

.

**mawar putih**: _an innocent heart; a heart that is new for love_

**floriagrafi**: bahasa bunga

**hydrangea**: cairan bunganya bisa dipakai untuk indikator asam-basa.

**perak nitrat**: [Ag(NH3)2]+

**labu Erlenmeyer**: sejenis tabung dengan bagian bawah yang menggembung yang digunakan di laboratorium.

* * *

.

**notes ii**: habis baca dan riset singkat tentang Steins;Gate. dan akhirnya, jadilah fanfiksi ini. :D

semoga tetep IC, ya. hehe.

.

(_jakarta, 06/07/2014_)

terima kasih sudah membaca. :)


End file.
